


For Bydbach who likes his eyes

by thisisaslongas (mayamaia)



Series: Poetry Prompts [1]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia
Genre: Blue Eyes, Gen, Poetry, The Seven Pillars of Wisdom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/thisisaslongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts are fun!  The first was "an ode on Peter's blue eyes".  The second was "how about a sonnett after the style of john donne that connects the blue of the sky, the skull and ned’s eyes in a cleverly constructed conceit?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Bydbach who likes his eyes

**Ode to Peter's Eyes in Arabia**

Transfixed upon a point or wand’ring o’er the earth  
They are captured by their captures that can ne’er know their worth  
Like a fairy light a glist’ning in the dark and dangerous night  
In their beauty they will capture you within their flaming light  
The hideous blue eyes, the sky shining through the skull  
A warning to the healthy and the whole

* * *

**New Windows to the Soul**

Under the lonely thorns, a desert stand  
There lay a whitened drying piece of bone  
Its pattern undecaying in the sands  
Where, save the watching skies, it is alone  
A man may venture under yellow suns  
To cover his bright face and hide his shame  
But to move forward as one has begun  
Blue eyes must be revealed that hold his name  
But that they’ve rotted out and left a space  
And made the bones anonymous, unwhole.  
Yet hooves now crack the skull behind the face  
And open a new window to its soul  
Oh Lawrence in thy history it seems  
Thy skylit eyes shine on a broken dream.


End file.
